This invention relates to an apparatus for effecting desired display by accommodating a multiplicity of circulating members in a frame and rotatively moving the circulating members one by one so that each circulating member faces a display window to change the display.
Conventional rotary advertising apparatuses are known which move advertisement surfaces to enable viewers to feel some dynamic advertising effect to attract their attention. (Refer to Japanese Patent Publication No.53-37200).
This type of apparatus is constructed in such a manner that rotatable two chains are disposed along two inner surfaces of lateral frame plates standing upright on a base, and a multiplicity of advertisement plates set on a mount side plates vertically standing on the base between the chain belts and being spanned between the mount plates can be moved upward and downward by hooks rotatably and axially attached to the chain belts, as the chain belt are rotated.
This type of rotary advertising apparatus entails various problems as described below.
In this advertising apparatus, the region in which advertisement member has an advertisement surface on one side is limited to a bottom section of a box-like body. The number of advertisement members which can be accommodated is therefore small in comparison with the size of the box-like body. This apparatus cannot sufficiently display by using many advertisement members.
The advertisement members are moved and changed while being hung from and retained by the hooks provided on the chain belts, and this movement can be effected smoothly so long as the advertisement members are moved vertically while hanging. However, if this advertising apparatus is positioned laterally so that the advertisement members are moved in a horizontal direction, the advertisement members are disengaged from the hooks and cannot be moved.